smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Astrid (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
By the time Eska had been let into the Smurfelli dome, Astrid had already been there. She wondered if Astrid stayed overnight in her double life, but the story had checked out. "Um...hey, Astrid!" Eska waved to her. Astrid just grunted and drank her coffee. Eska watched her walk away while Dante shook his head. "That's the third night in a row," Dante told her, "She hasn't been herself and she usually can't stand coffee." "Whatever is going on," Axel called from his sword sharpening station, "It seems a bit shady if you ask me." "Exactly!" Eska pointed to Axel, "Whatever Astrid is hiding, we must find out about it." "If you asketh me," Charming turned to her, "I believe you know something we don't" Eska opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it to think. Finally, she sighed and confessed everything, "I did see her go outside last night." "Where?" Axel stood up to go to her. "I didn't know much, I was kinda sleep deprived," Eska awkwardly smiled, "But I saw her go into the bushes and outside of the village. I was wondering if you guys knew about this." "No, we didn't" Dante shook his head. "Infact," Axel added, "We didn't know she was going outside at night until you told us." "Think we should confront her about it?" Eska asked. "No, that wouldn't be wise," Axel denied, "Astrid gets really defensive if she is blamed for a crime she didn't commit." "But, um...technically," Wilt interjected, "She is doing it." "So we SHALL confront her!" Charming struck a heroic pose. "About what?!" Axel turned to Charming, "We still don't know what she's doing!" "And if she's going at night, she must not want us to know," Dante added. "That's it!" Charming interrupted again, "She is working for the enemy! My own precious older sis!" "Ugh," Allura flipped her hair in disgust, "Wait til Daddy hears about this." "There is absolutely NO way Astrid would betray the Smurfelli name," Axel disapproved, "I know her too well." "Axel's gotta point," Eska agreed with him, "But, we can still consider that a possibility if she is doing it for good intentions. We can also consider the other three scenarios which are night scouting, weaponry making, and, heck, even bathroom breaks!" "So, how are we going to figure out what she's doing?" Dante wondered. "If she goes out at night as soon as everyone's asleep," Eska explained, "She must be gathering supplies at day for the night. So, if I find out what supplies she gets, I can find out what she's doing!" "That might work!" Wilt beamed. "Don't come crawling to me when you find out she's working for the enemy," Charming crossed his arms. Axel glared at his younger brother, then turned to Eska and put a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful, Eska. If Astrid finds out you know all this, who knows what she'll do? And...consider every scenario with the clues. Even Charming's." Eska nodded, "I will." Previous Next Category:The Secret Life Of Astrid chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story